


Honoring Her in His Own Way

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Arguing, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Lorne, Poignant, Post-Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Wesley scrunched his face up in an expression that Lorne could only describe as peeved. "Are you seriously wearing that?" he hissed.





	Honoring Her in His Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic: "any. any. wearing bright colors to a funeral": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/833058.html?thread=104385058#t104385058  
> One of the moments was inspired by a moment in one of the Angel After The Fall comics (beware spoilers): http://xlivvielockex.tumblr.com/post/8920127226/angel-after-the-fall-17-11-angel-feels. The bit with Cordy complimenting Lorne's shirt was inspired by the reference to the offscreen compliment Fred gave Lorne in 5.15 "A Hole in the World."

While they were walking towards the graveyard where Cordelia would be buried, Wesley grabbed Lorne's arm and directed him towards the side of the tree. The others were too lost in their own grief to notice what happened, except for Spike, who gave them one confused glance before shrugging and continuing forward.  
  
Wesley scrunched his face up in an expression that Lorne could only describe as peeved. "Are you seriously wearing that?" he hissed.  
  
Lorne glanced down at his royal blue suit and the yellow dress shirt that accompanied it. "Obviously. So?"  
  
Wesley shook his head. "I thought you'd been in this dimension long enough to realize that the customary color for funeral attire, in Western countries at least, is black."  
  
"I realize." What Wesley didn't realize was that Lorne had a particular reason he had chosen the outfit he was wearing. Lorne didn't think it was necessary to discuss the issue, but if Wesley kept pressing him...  
  
"Don't you think you're being just a tad disrespectful?" Wesley gestured dismissively at Lorne's ensemble. "What you're wearing... it's so _loud_ and ostentatious. And incredibly inappropriate."  
  
Lorne was officially pissed off. He was not being disrespectful, and it was time Wesley understood that.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you forget whose funeral we're attending? _Cordelia._ At times, she could have been described with all of those adjectives that you're applying to me right now."  
  
Wesley's face paled at Lorne's atypically irritated tone of voice. He didn't seem convinced yet, but he seemed willing to listen to what Lorne had to say.  
  
"Cordy only ever complimented me on something I was wearing once, and I was wearing a shirt the exact color as my suit at the time." Lorne's lips twitched upward at the memory in an expression almost like a smile. "She said bright blue looked nice on me."  
  
Wesley glanced down, and Lorne could sense the regret coloring his aura. He and Wesley both knew that Cordelia was, for the most part, unflinchingly honest and that she didn't hand out praise like candy on Halloween. When she said something nice, she really meant it, especially if it was something she cared about as much as fashion. Lorne couldn't be too upset with Wesley because he knew that he cared just as much about Cordelia as Lorne did. That was why he had initiated this discussion in the first place.  
  
Lorne put his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "You don't have to agree, but just understand that I'm honoring Cordelia in my own way tonight, okay?"  
  
Wesley nodded in agreement, and Lorne continued forward to join the others, with Wesley following right on his heels. As they passed by a tree, the wind passed through the branches and the breeze Lorne felt was oddly warm. He glanced upward in bewilderment, half-expecting to see the unique rainbow that made up Cordelia's aura twinkling among the stars.  
  
Lorne didn't see anything, even with his anagogic abilities, but that breeze almost felt like Cordelia smiling at him. Maybe it was just the optimist in him, but Lorne mused that perhaps it was Cordelia's way of telling him that she understood and approved of what he was wearing tonight.  
  
Lorne wiped away the tears that were the result of gratitude and sorrow and joined the rest of his friends gathered in a tiny little huddle by the open grave to honor the life and death of Cordelia Chase.


End file.
